


Pinocchio and Samantha-The Story Continues

by ChelleBee53



Category: Geico TV Commercials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: A continuation of the "Blind Date" commercial.





	Pinocchio and Samantha-The Story Continues

Pinocchio, alias Pete Nocchio, watched as his blind date, Samantha, walked away. And as if that weren't bad enough, there were those broken dishes to pay for.

Once again, his nose had blown it for him.

But then, Samantha came back to the table.

"Pete," she began.

"My name isn't really Pete Nocchio."

His nose began to shrink.

Samantha's eyebrows rose.  
"Oh?"

"No. It's Pinocchio."

His nose shrank to its normal size.

"I interrupted you," he went on apologetically. "What were you starting to say?"

"I think," Samantha said, "I was a bit hasty, Pete, I mean," she corrected herself, "Pinocchio. I think we should go on with our date."

"Then you're staying?"

"No. I think we should go to my place."

"I don't have a car. I came by cab."

"So did I."

But instead of a cab, they decided to take the train to Samantha's house.

Pinocchio wondered if Samantha could be "the one."

He began to consider changing his name, legally, to Pete Nocchio.

Soon they were at Samantha's house. She unlocked the door, and they went inside.

An orange tabby came running, meowing a welcome..

"Look, Nosy!" Samantha said. "I've brought you a new scratching post!"


End file.
